Photolithography is the process by which semiconductor circuitry is patterned on a substrate such as a silicon wafer. A photolithography optical source provides the deep ultraviolet (DUV) light used to expose a photoresist on the wafer. DUV light for photolithography is generated by excimer optical sources. Often, the optical source is a laser source and the pulsed light beam is a pulsed laser beam. The light beam is passed through a beam delivery unit, a reticle or a mask, and then projected onto a prepared silicon wafer. In this way, a chip design is patterned onto a photoresist that is then etched and cleaned, and then the process repeats.